One Crazy Summer
by tstmtc720
Summary: Marlene lives next door to James, who Sirius now lives with. Lily visits Marlene for the summer. These 4 teens have a lot of fun during this one crazy summer
1. Chapter 1

The McKinnon family moved at the end of Marlene's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This meant that Marlene would be going home to a house she had never seen before.

"Where is it?" everyone had asked.

"Godric's Hollow," she'd said.

"That's where I live!" James said excitedly.

"Me too," Sirius said, grinning.

"I thought you lived in London?" Marlene asked.

"Well...I'm leaving," Sirius said. "Going to James's. But my mum doesn't know that yet." He laughed.

Marlene gave a small smile. "Good for you," she said.

"Well, I'm glad you're moving," Sirius answered.

"Me too," James seconded his best friend. "This way we can all spend the summer in my pool."

"You know," Marlene told him with a smirk. "Lily's staying the summer at my house. Her parents are in America on business."

"For real?" James asked excitedly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Marlene quipped.

* * *

Marlene and Lily met Marlene's mother on Platform nine and three-quarters on the last day of term.

As they drove away from King's Cross, Marlene realized the truck in front of them belonged to the Potter's.

"Your boyfriend is in front of us," she teased Lily.

"You didn't tell me Lily had a boyfriend, Marly," Mrs. McKinnon said.

"That's because I don't," Lily said with a little laugh. "Marly's just teasing me."

Mrs. McKinnon laughed. "So Lily," she asked, "Does my Marly have any boyfriend's I should know about?"

"Mum!" Marlene exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Relax, honey," Mrs. McKinnon said. "I just want to know."

"Marly doesn't have a boyfriend, Mrs. McKinnon," Lily said. "But she does like-"

"Lily! I do not like him!" Marlene cut in.

"You do too!" argued Lily.

"Who?" said Mrs. McKinnon.

"Lily!" Marlene warned, but Lily ignored her.

"Sirius Black," Lily said.

"Black?" Mrs. McKinnon asked. "I'm not sure I approve, Marly."

"I don't like him anyway."

"She does," said Lily. "But don't worry, Mrs. McKinnon, he isn't like his family. In fact, he's moving in with the Potter's this summer to stay away from them."

"And where do they live?" Mrs. McKinnon asked. "They seem to be heading our direction."

"In Godric's Hollow," Lily said.

"I hate you, Lily..." Marlene mumbled, but she wasn't really mad.

"You'll have to invite him and James for dinner sometime, Marly," Mrs. McKinnon said. "I'd love to meet the boy you like.

"Ugh," Marly said.

* * *

An hour later, they were still behind the Potter's truck.

"This is our street," Mrs. McKinnon announced, taking a turn on Grove Avenue.

"Please tell me you don't live on the same street as the Potter's," Lily worried. "I can't stand him all summer!"

"I haven't met any neighbors yet besides and old woman named Bathilda Bagshot."

"Author of _A History of Magic_?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yes," Mrs. McKinnon answered.

"Do you think she would talk to me about it if I asked?" Lily wondered.

"Yawn," said Marlene as Mrs. McKinnon pulled into a driveway.

"This is our house," she announced.

"Please tell me Potter didn't just pull up next door," Lily groaned.

Sure enough, he had.

James opened the back door of the car and climbed out, followed by Sirius.

"Evans!" James called. "Guess we're neighbors for the summer!"

Lily groaned.

Marlene laughed. "We're going in to unpack," she called to James and Sirius. "See you later."

"See ya," Sirius called.

"Bye, Evans!" James said.

"This is gonna be one hell of a summer," Marlene muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

When Marlene and Lily had finished unpacking their school trunks, they went downstairs to see what Mrs. McKinnon was doing.

"Did you girls unpack?" Mrs. McKinnon asked.

"Yes, Mrs. McKinnon," said Lily politely.

"Why don't you go outside and look around. There isn't much to see, but it might be worth a peek."

"Okay," Marlene agreed.

The second she made it through the door she heard a call of "Marly!" coming from the direction of James's house. She looked over to see Sirius, shirtless and in swim trucks, motioning her over to him. "Evans!" James called. "C'mere"

"Let's go," Marlene said to Lily.

Lily sighed but followed Marlene across the lawn to the boys.

"You've been home half an hour and you're already swimming?" Lily asked Potter.

"Yup," he answered her brightly. "I had the house elves unpack all my shit."

"Ah," Lily said dryly.

"I already like it here better than my house," Sirius said. "The pool's great."

"Care to join us?" James asked Lily and Marlene.

"Sure," Marlene said. "I'd love to." She looked at Lily in a "this-is-a-chance-to-look-hot-in-a-bikini-in-front-of-Sirius-Black-so-don't-you-dare-screw-it-up" sort of way.

"Well, alright then," Lily agreed.

The girls went back inside to ask Mrs. McKinnon if they could go swimming. She gave them permission but told Marlene to invite the boys in for dinner afterwards.

Five minutes later, Marlene and Lily went back outside wearing their bikinis. Marlene's was a deep blue that perfectly matched her eyes and Lily's was a bright emerald green which matched her eyes equally as well.

Both boys wolf-whistled when they caught sight of the girls.

"Lookin' good, Marly," Sirius complimented from the diving board.

"Same to you," she answered truthfully. Sirius looked extremely fit, with a well-toned chest and stomach.

"You look great, Evans," James said.

"Thank you," Lily said stiffly.

"Hey," Sirius said. "Watch this. I can dive in and swim all the way across without coming up for air."

"You love to brag," James told him.

"It isn't bragging if you can back it up with skill," said Sirius, grinning.

"Let's see this skill, then," Marlene prompted, and Sirius dove in. He hadn't been exaggerating, he made his way all the way to the end of the rather long pool.

"That was great!" Marlene said when he came up.

"See," Sirius said to James. "I told you that would impress the ladies."

"Didn't impress me," Lily said.

"That's because you only have eyes for me, Evans," James said flirtily.

"I don't have eyes for you," Lily argued.

"Really?" James asked, raising hs eyebrows.

"Really," Lily said. "I don't go for gits."

"Marly," Sirius called out. "Come swim with me while they argue."

Marlene laughed, but went to the diving board and dove in.

"Your makeup's running," Sirius said when she came up.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "I forgot I had that on!"

"It's okay, Marly," Sirius comforted her. "You still look great."

Marly smiled. "Thanks," she said.

All of a sudden they heard Lily yell, "NO I WON'T BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU STUPID ARROGANT PRAT!"

"Shit," Marly said, watching Lily stomp off. "I'd better go after her. But you guys should come for dinner."

"What time?" James asked.

"5:30," Marlene answered him, climbing up the pool ladder and out of the pool. "See you then."


	3. Chapter 3

5:30 came around and the boys came knocking at Marlene's door.

She answered, wearing a very pretty blue sundress with a slightly low neckline that Lily had made fun of her for wearing to try to impress Sirius. She then spent 20 minutes applying and reapplying eyeliner that she insisted "isn't for that stupid, arrogant prat Potter," but something in her tone told Marlene otherwise.

"Hey guys," she said. "Come in, Mum's just finishing up dinner but Dad's in the dining room, you can meet him."

"You look great, Marly," Sirius said.

Marlene could feel herself blushing. "Thanks, Sirius," she said, grinning. "So do you."

It was true. He was dressed in muggle jeans and a grey button down shirt that matched his eyes very well.

"Don't I always?" he answered with a wink. "That's why the ladies are all over me..."

"And some of the dudes..." James said.

"What dudes?" Marlene asked with a laugh.

"Last summer we went to a muggle shopping mall and-"

"Do _not _tell her about that," Sirius interrupted.

"Some dude hit on Sirius and tried to kiss him," James finished.

Marlene laughed. "What'd you do?" she asked Sirius.

"Told him I wasn't interested," said Sirius. "He didn't take that too well..."

"He hit him!" said James.

"Then what happened?" Marlene asked.

"We ran from him," said Sirius.

Marlene laughed. "Well, I guess we'd better go into the dining room now," she said. "I'll show you the way."

"I already know it," James said, surprising Marlene.

"How?" she asked.

"Cuz the people who used to live here had us over for dinner," James explained.

"Oh," Marlene answered with a little laugh.

They made their way into the dining room where Marlene introduced the boys to her father.

"Dad," she said. "This is James Potter and Sirius Black, our neighbors."

"Which house do you live in, James?" Mr. McKinnon asked.

"The blue one next door," James replied.

"And you, Sirius?"

"With James. I ran away from home," Sirius explained. "My parents are big supporters of You-Know-Who. I'm not like them, so I left. There's more too it but..."

"I understand," Mr. McKinnon said. "I'm impressed that you left. It shows courage."

"Well I am a Gryffindor..." Sirius said.

Soon Mrs. McKinnon came in with a plate of steak and Marlene introduced her to the boys.

"Where's my Lily?" James asked.

"I'm not _yours,_" Lily said, walking into the room and sitting down at the table. "And I was in the bathroom."

"James, Sirius, sit over there," Marlene said, pointing to two chairs. She had set it up so she was next to Sirius and Lily was next to James, which James grinned broadly at but caused Lily to shoot Marlene an annoyed glance.

Dinner went by smoothly, and the boys got along very well with Marlene's parents.

"Mr. and ," James asked after. "Could Lily and Marly stay at my house tonight? My parents approved already."

Marlene's parents shared a glance.

"I don't see why not," said. "As long as you girls are up for it."

"Oh, we're up for it," Marlene said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys left after dinner so Marlene and Lily could have some time to pack their things.

"Do we really need to pack?" Marlene said. "Couldn't we just put on our PJ's now and then come back in the morning and change. We could just bring like toiletries so i don't look like shit in front of Sirius."

"I guess we could do that," Lily replied. "What jammies are you wearing?"

"These," Marly said, holding up a blue tank top and a pair of short grey athletic shorts. "You?"

"This," Lily said, gesturing to her yellow nightgown. It was about mid-thigh length with spaghetti straps.

"We're gonna look soo hot," Marlene said, grinning.

Lily mumbled something about not wanting to be hot in front of Potter, but Marly just laughed.

"Lily," she began. "I can tell that you like him. It's really rather obvious..."

Lily opened her mouth to argue.

"Really, Lily," Marlene said. "You don't need to hide it from me. I'm your best friend."

Lily sighed. "Fine," she said. "Maybe I do fancy Potter, a _tiny_ bit."

Marlene smiled. She wasn't going to torture Lily over this because she knew if she did Lily would never tell her anything again.

"Well you look great," she said. "He'll be crazy for you. Even though he already is..."

"You look great too," Lily answered. "Black's gonna be all over you..."

"Good," Marlene said, grinning. "You ready to go now?"

"Yeah," Lily answered, picking up her purse which contained her makeup and toothbrush. "Let's go."

After saying good-bye and good-night to Marlene's parents, the girls walked over to James's house. They rang the doorbell and James and Sirius answered.

James introduced Lily and Marlene to his parents, then led them upstairs.

"We can hang in our room," James said. "And then you girls can go sleep in the guest room."

"Cool, thanks," Marly said.

When they got to James's room, James and Sirius each sat down on a different bed.

"Sit down where ever you want," James told the girls.

Marlene sat next to Sirius on his bed, but Lily chose to sink into a bean-bag chair on the ground instead.

"No love for me, Lily?" James teased.

Lily glared at him.

"So," Sirius said, breaking the awkward moment. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Okay," Marlene agreed.

"Good idea, bro!" James said.

"Fine," said Lily reluctantly.

"I'll go first!" Sirius said.

"Who're you daring?" James asked.

"Evans," Sirius said.

Lily groaned.

"I dare you to kiss James."

"No way!" Lily said "Pass!"

"No passes! Just do it!" Sirius said.

"But-" Lily tried to argue.

"Just do it, Lily," Marlene said.

Lily sighed. She got up out of the bean-bag and sat next to James. "C'mon," she said, putting her hand on his face and turning it to hers. Slowly she leaned in and softly pressed their lips together for a moment longer than necessary.

"Wow," James whispered as Lily scooted away from him, though she opted to stay on the bed rather than go back to the bean-bag.

"My turn," she said. "Marly...I dare you to...go in the closet with Sirius for seven minutes.

"So you can be alone with me?" James asked.

"No," Lily said shortly.

Sirius looked at Marlene. "C'mon, then," he said taking her hand and leading her over to the closet, pulling her inside.

The closet was very small and there wasn't really enough room for two full grown people, so Marly and Sirius were kind of pressed up against each other.

"What do you want to do for seven minutes?" Sirius whispered against her neck.

"This," she whispered back, pulling his face to hers and kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

He was a damn good kisser, Marlene realized at once.

That scared her a bit. She didn't really have a lot of experience...sure, she had snogged Evan Kirkland, but just that one time...and a couple of times with Danny Meyers...she had even gone a bit further with him, but she knew Sirius had done a lot more. She wondered as their tongues touched how many other girls he had done this with...how many girls he had shagged...

She pulled back.

"Wow..." Sirius whispered.

"I...um...I don't know if I'm very good at this...I don't have a lot of experience..." Marlene muttered.

"Marly," Sirius grinned. "That was the best snog I've had in a long time...I think because...um..."

"Why, Siri?"

"Um...nevermind..."

She glared at him.

"I suppose 'cuz it was with a special girl for once..." he muttered.

Marlene was shocked. Sirius Black called ME special, she thought. Shit, what should I say? Think brain, think!

"Er...she began awkwardly." But she was saved.

"Time's up!" James called.

She stepped out of the closet, Sirius behind her.

"So, good snog?" James asked. Lily slapped his head.

"Don't harass them, you oaf," she scolded.

"So...we going on with the game?" Sirius asked.

"Let's play never-have-I-ever instead," Lily suggested.

"Okay" James agreed, eager to please Lily.

"I'll start," Sirius said."I have never...kissed a bloke."

Lily and Marlene put their fingers up.

"I've never kissed a girl," Marlene supplied.

Al four teens added a finger.

"What!" James gasped at the same time Sirius said "Who, Marly?"

Marlene giggled and looked at Lily. "Us two..." she said. "Well...and Grace for me...and Ruby, actually..."

"I say we switch back to truth or dare!" Sirius exclaimed. "And I dare you two to make out for 2 minutes!"

"We never agreed to the game switch..." Lily said.

"I vote for game switch!" James exclaimed.

Marlene shrugged. "I'll go for it," she said.

Lily sighed. "Fine,"she agreed, leaning into Marlene.

The boys watched in awe as the two girls made out for two minutes then pulled apart.

Lily giggled.

"That was SO fucking hot!" James said.

"Agreed!" said Sirius.

"Hey, wanna play Verity?" Marly said, referring to a game in which the players drank a small dose of veritiserum and asked each other questions.

The others agreed. James went and got some veritiserum from the potions cupboard and each teen had a sip.

"Now..." James began. "Lily, do you find me sexy?"

"Yes," she answered, looking pained. "Marly...do you think James is sexy?"

"Hell yeah," Marlene said. "Sirius...who do you think is the sexiest person in the room and why?"

Sirius grinned. "You are the sexiest person in the room because you have a perfect face, especially your eyes and those kissabe lips, and a perfect body...tits just the right size...ass completely fucking amazing...everything about you is sexy." He paused. "Do you fancy me, Marly."

"Yes," she answered. "And..." she paused. "Do you fancy me."

"Yes," he grinned. "Now...Evans, do you fancy Prongs?"

"A bit," Lily was forced to admit.

James literally jumped up. "My God!" he exclaimed. "She just said she fancies me! Am I dreaming?" He pinched himself. "It's real! Fucking hell!"

Lily giggled. "My question..." she said. "Marly, would you spend the night with Sirius in the guest room?"

"Yes," she answered giggling. "If we did would you spend the night with James here?"

"Yes," said Lily.

"I think the potion's wearing off..." said Sirius.

"So...are you gonna go to the guest room, then?" asked James.

****MARLENE'S POV****

Sirius and I looked at each other.

"I dunno, mate..." Sirius answered James, looking questioningly at me.

"Let's do it," I heard myself say.

"I...Alright then!" Sirius agreed happily. "I'll lead the way!"

I followed him out of James's bedroom and down the hall into the guest room.

He sat down on the bed, and I sat next to him.

"So...what do you wanna do?" I grinned.

"This," he mimicked me from earlier in the closet, leaning down and letting our lips touch once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Marlene and Sirius continued the dance of tongues for the next hour without getting tired, until Sirius pulled away from Marlene and tooma moment to stare into her deep blue eyes.

"Marly," Sirius said. "You're beautiful."

Marlene blushed from her position underneath him. "You aren't so bad yourself," she whispered in a husky voice.

"I want all of you," said Sirius. "But no pressure, Marly. I want you because I love you, and I won't try to convince you if you don't want to."

"Sirius," she responded without hesitation. "I love you too, and I want you bad."

With that his lips slammed back onto hers, beginning a very needy, passionate kiss. She groaned loudly as her moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and began to suck and nip gently. He increased pressure as she moaned.

Marlene wanted to reciprocate the intense pleasure Sirius was causing her, and so she latched her mouth onto his ear and began sucking and biting. Both were loudly groaning each other's name at this point.

Marlene was the one to take things a bit further, as she began to pull at the hem of Sirius's shirt, pulling it all the way off when he pulled back to allow it. She slowly moved her hands over his toned chest as her caressed her generous breast through her shirt.

Soon her unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off her, leaving her in only her black lace bra. He smiled at the sight of it and then removed it as well. He immediatly dove in on her hard pink nipples, caressing them with his tongue and every so often squeezing the breast with his hand or gently biting to cause a loud groan to escape her lips.

Their hands moved to each other's pants at the same time, and soon both were laying there in only their underpants.

Marlene began to rub Sirius's long, thick, hard cock through his boxers, and Sirius pulled down Marly's black lacy panties and gently rubbed her bare clit. She immediatly gasped and moaned out loud and he sped up his pace. "Stop," she whispered. "I'm too close."

He took this advice and instead slid one finger into her inviting pussy. "So wet for me," he whispered.

She tightened her grip on his cock. "So hard for me," she countered.

He chuckled and she pulled down his boxers. They were now completely revealed to each other.

"Ready babe?" Sirius whispered.

"As I'll ever be."

He slid in to her, causing little pain for her and intense pleasure for both.

Slowly he begn to pump into her, letting her walls squeeze him and listening to her cries of pleasure. He moved faster and both moaned and groaned loudly, until he felt her walls squeeze around him and heard her scream his name, prompting his own release.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't wake up til the next morning.


End file.
